Justice League: Dragon Justice
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: After being cast into a plane of Oblivion by Clavicus, the Dragonborn is saved by some of the other Daedra Lords and ends up in the DCAU universe and helps found the Justice League. Dragonborn/? not the usual Wonder Woman pairing route, that shit's been done too many times.


Justice League: Dragon Justice

Rating: M15+ for mature audiences as it may contain violence, swearing, some sex scenes and other adult themes.

Summary: a rewrite of my JLU/Skyrim story where after angering Clavicus Vile, the Dragonborn is sent to a plane of oblivion where some other Daedra Princes save him and send him to another realm where he must adapt to his new surroundings and deal out justice and vengeance to those who deserve it.

Now we begin:

A thundering of hooves sounded out in the tundra of Skyrim, galloping out of the mist astride a giant black horse was an armoured figure; the armour was demonic in terms of aesthetics with glowing red filigree on some parts, a dark helm sat upon the rider's and in the eye holes were two glowing yellow eyes which only enhanced the demonic feel of the wearer of such armour and his clawed gauntlets gripped the leather reins of the horse.

The midnight black horse galloped at a steady pace and running alongside the immense horse was a grey furred dog that anyone would think that it was the rider's pet, but there was a supernatural gleam of intelligence in the dog's eyes and it would certainly make one think that the dog was anything but ordinary.

Both the rider, horse and dog came to a stop at the entrance of a cave; dismounting his steed, the rider then took off the side of his horse a battleaxe that had wolf like designs on it and glowed slightly with a green tint signifying it was enchanted.

The rider then looked at the dog beside and asked

"Should we really be doing this Barbas?" he asked in his deep voice.

If anyone were to be passing by and watched the rider converse with a dog, they would swear that a voice had come from the dog that was nasal in tone and slightly annoying.

"_We may as well, Dragon-boy. Just remember; don't take any offers Clavicus gives you, you'll seriously regret it"_ the dog named Barbas replied.

With that said, both 'Dragon-boy' and Barbas the talking dog entered the cavern and made their way through the snow filled passage, passing by corpses of freshly killed elves and humans.

Soon after going down the passage, the duo came into a cavern where in the middle of the room was the statue of young boy but the statue of the boy had horns upon his head and there was a space beside him that was empty.

The warrior set the battleaxe in hands down upon the altar in front of the statue. Then a voice resounded from the statue that sounded childish, petulant and narcissistic.

"_Ah, you found my axe, good. Now Barbas can re-join me at last, although…"_ the voice trailed away, and whatever it meant, didn't spell a good omen for the warrior.

"_I could be convinced to let you keep that axe if… you strike down Barbas with it!"_ the voice said with sadistic childish glee.

The warrior's amber eyes flared in his helmet and he replied

"Keep your axe, Clavicus! I won't play any part in your argument with your pet! Take your axe and let me be on my way!" the warrior said defiantly, Barbas made a whining noise and said

"_Don't antagonise him!"_ he warned.

But it was too late, the statue of Clavicus then shot out some purple lightning and struck the warrior and engulfed him in purple flame, the warrior roared in pain as the purple flames licked at him through his otherwise nigh indestructible armour.

"_You would dare defy ME!? Just for your defiance, I'll send to a place where you will go mad for a death that will never come!"_ Clavicus hissed.

And with that said, a dimensional rip opened up and the warrior was dragged through the portal.

Barbas seeing his companion in trouble bounded after him

"_Hang on Dragon-boy! I'm comin'!" _he yelled, Clavicus spluttered his shock as his familiar bounded through the portal after the one who defied him and before he could do anything to stop his familiar, the dog had disappeared after the warrior and the dimensional rip closed.

_In a nexus of time and space_

The warrior floated through the star-filled void and soon Barbas floated up beside him.

"_Didn't I warn you not to antagonise Clavicus?"_ Barbas said admonishingly.

"You merely told me not to take any offers Clavicus gave me. I was being honest" he replied defensively.

"_Could be worse I suppose. We could be in of the other Daedra Princes' realms"_ Barbas said as he floated in the void.

The warrior gave a grunt of agreement and just floated there silently.

"_So what do I call ya anyway? After all, we could be stuck here a long time, so we might as well get to know each other"_ Barbas said.

"I don't have a name. I didn't even have parents, I was an orphan raised in an orphanage without a name and then I decided to come to Skyrim and after I killed some dragons and devoured their souls, I found out I was Dragonborn" the Dragonborn replied nonchalantly.

"_So everyone started calling you Dragonborn. Am I right?"_ Barbas asked, the warrior gave a nod of confirmation.

"_So what other names have you gone by? You can't have been called just Dragonborn"_ Barbas said.

"I've gone by many names; the Companions called me Harbinger, the Mages College called me Arch-mage and the Thieves Guild called me Nightingale or Guild-master. Some called me hero, others called me monster" the Dragonborn replied.

"_Sounds like an interesting life you've lead so far, Dragonborn"_ Barbas said.

The Dragonborn shrugged and resumed floating in the void.

"_So how long do you think we'll be here?"_ Barbas asked.

"I dunno, you tell me your master did send us here. I don't suppose you could go back?" the Dragonborn asked.

"_If I were with Clavicus I could, but no, not even for me"_ Barbas replied.

"Then why did you jump in after me then?" the Dragonborn asked.

"_Well you were trying to help me get back with Clavicus, and after what he pulled on you, I've kinda had it with him"_ Barbas replied.

"I guess so, you don't think the other Daedra Princes would come help us do you?" the Dragonborn asked.

Barbas had a thoughtful look on his canine expression and replied

"_It depends on which of the Daedra you've pleased"_ Barbas said.

"Well, I've done nicely by some of the Lords I've encountered" the warrior replied.

"_Really? Like who?"_ Barbas asked.

"Hircine, for one. I'm a werewolf if you hadn't noticed" the Dovahkiin replied noncommittally as though the fact that he was a werewolf was not important.

"_I could tell just by smelling ya. How did you become a werewolf anyway?"_ Barbas asked.

'It's a long story but it involved the Companions and when I tried to cure myself, Hircine spoke to me and said that he had no wish for the beast blood to be removed from me" the Dragonborn explained.

"_What happened?"_ Barbas asked.

"Hircine said that the Glenmoril witches who had given the Companions the beast blood hadn't truly acted under his authority and when I took the blood, he said that I became the greatest hunter Nirn had ever seen and he made me his champion" the warrior explained.

"_So now you worship Hircine, is that about right?"_ Barbas asked.

The warrior gave a short laugh and replied

"No. I've always held firm in the belief of Talos, even if the Empire outlawed it" the warrior said.

Barbas gave a dog-like sigh and the two just floated there in the void but then there six points of light that illuminated the void and they floated towards the Dragonborn and Barbas.

The six little lights then turned into aspects of Daedra lords that the Dragonborn knew very well; the first ball of light turned a fierce looking Orc, Malacath, the next light turned into a beautiful woman wearing a wreath of flowers on her head, Azura, the third light turned into another beautiful woman wearing robes and holding a ball of light in her hands, Meridia, the next light turned into a gaunt looking man with white hair and gaily coloured clothes, Sheograth, the fifth light turned into a beautiful woman wearing a hood and a nightingale bird on her shoulder, Nocturnal and the final light turned into a man wearing fur armour and stag headdress, Hircine.

Hircine then spoke to his favoured mortal

"**Greetings champion, it is good to see you"** he said in his feral voice.

"Lord Hircine, I should feel honoured that you have come here, may I ask why?" the Dragonborn asked.

Azura floated up beside the warrior and laid her hand on his shoulder and spoke

"We wish to save you from this accursed place by sending you elsewhere" she said.

"Well if you haven't noticed milady, your bother Clavicus sent me here" the warrior replied lamely.

Azura gave a slight frown as did Meridia and Nocturnal whereas their brothers; Malacath gave a growl, Hircine bared his sharp teeth and Sheograth's eyes flashed in their sockets.

Meridia then spoke _"Nonetheless, we wish to save you from this accursed place"_ she said.

"Why? I thought the Daedra would relish seeing a mortal suffer in endless madness" the Dovahkiin said.

"**True, whilst we have no real love for mortals, you have proven to be a worthy one. You did not seek to cheat us and while you did not wish to carry out the tasks we set for you, you did them anyway and have proven yourself worthy"** Malacath explained.

Sheograth spoke _**"We're going to send you to a place where you'll thrive among warriors and heroes and cause a bit of madness and mayhem along the way to those who deserve it, but first we're going to give you some little trinkets as tokens of our appreciation"**_ he said.

Azura floated towards the Dovahkiin and laid a gentle kiss on his lips which surprised the warrior as he felt a tingle when she kissed him.

"My gift to you is my blessing and that you may keep my star to use in your travels and I've now given it the power to hold black souls. I hope that whenever you look at the sunrise or sunset, you'll think of me" she said and laid another kiss on her favoured one's lips and drew back.

Meridia then moved forward and did the same as her sister by laying a kiss on the warrior's lips and spoke

"_My gift to you is to let you keep Dawnbreaker and take this bottle of pure light; use it to bring light to the darkest corners of the earth"_ she said and when she drew back, the warrior found a bottle of glowing liquid in his hand.

Malacath moved forward and in his hands were a pair of black spiked gauntlets.

"**My gift to you mortal is these gauntlets, use them to crush your opponents and the unworthy"** he said and handed them to the Dragonborn.

Sheograth then moved and shook the warrior's hand and spoke to him

"_**Well, mortal I can't say that I didn't cherish the time we spent in Pelagius's mind together and I'm quite saddened that you won't drop in for a strawberry torte ever again, but what can I say? Well, except this: Nitwit, oddement, blubber, tweak"**_ he said and moved back from the Dragonborn who was very confused by what the Daedra Prince's words meant.

Nocturnal then floated up the Dragonborn and like her sisters, kissed the warrior on the lips and spoke to him

"**My gift to you mortal is to keep the power of the Nightingale and this amulet of luck, may it grant you the greatest of luck when plundering coffers filled with coin"** she said and she kissed the warrior again and drew back and around the warrior's neck was an amulet with the symbol of the Nightingale engraved on it.

Hircine was the last and he spoke to the Dragonborn

"**Champion, this is no easy thing I do but I release the claim I have on your soul, you may keep the wolf and I also want you to have this"** he said and he drew from his waist a sword.

The sword was a marvel to look at as the blade was a meter long and silver with black grooves along it, the handle was black carved wood and the pommel was white stone carved into the shape of a wolf baring its teeth with little rubies where the eyes were.

"**I grant unto you my Champion, my Claw, use it as you see fit"** Hircine said and gave it to the Dragonborn who gave it an experimental swing, testing the weight and balance of it.

"Thank you, I won't forget this" the warrior said to the Daedra but then he remembered Barbas who was with him and asked

"What about Barbas? He tried to help me" he said gesturing to the Daedric familiar.

"_I for one would think that Clavicus being separated from the familiar that gives him the rest of his power will be a great punishment to him"_ Meridia said.

"Now mortal it is time to send you away from here" Azura said and shooting out from each of the Daedra Lords' hands bolts of lightning and they hit the warrior and Barbas and in a flash of light the two were gone.

_Metropolis city_

Clark Kent AKA Kal-El AKA Superman was fighting one of his regular enemies John Corben AKA Metallo along with some Intergang thugs. Kara Kent AKA Kara In-Ze or Supergirl and Henry Irons AKA Steel were with him as Intergang had seen fit to bring some muscle of the super variety, namely Livewire and Solomon Grundy.

"Urgh!" Clark grunted as he felt the familiar effects of green kryptonite radiation hit his body as Metallo opened his chest to reveal his kryptonite heart.

"The great Man of Steel, beaten by a mere rock, it's almost biblical" Metallo chuckled sadistically as started to kick Clark while he was down.

Kara was having a hard time against Livewire who was continuously taking pot shots at civilians forcing her to take the hits and it was starting to look bleak and Henry was having a hard time against Solomon Grundy who was using his significant size and superior strength to his advantage.

Then there was a sudden bright flash of light and in the centre of the area appeared something that looked quite frightening.

At first glance it looked like some kind of armoured demon complete with spikes and horns but upon closer inspection, everyone could see that it was only a man wearing armour that looked to made of dark metal and demonic in appearance and he was bristling with weaponry, with a bow made of some kind of silvery metal, twin serrated barbed demonic swords crossed over his back, a quiver of arrows, a broad circular shield was strapped to the warrior's left arm and in his right hand was a magnificent looking sword and beside the man was a simple looking dog.

Everyone looked at the demonic looking figure is astonishment and they all felt a spike of fear in their hearts as they saw a pair of amber yellow eyes that shone from the gloom of the warrior's helmet.

_The Dragonborn's POV_

The Dragonborn looked at the scene he was in the middle of with surprise; the people here were certainly odd looking that was for sure; a dark haired man that was in some kind of pain wore some odd armour that was blue and red with a red cape and an emblem of an S on his chest and standing over him was what looked like a gunmetal grey automaton that had a glowing green rock in the middle of its chest.

The next two people were female, one had pale skin and spiked up blue hair and the other girl was an attractive looking blonde haired girl wearing a short blue skirt, red boots and a white t-shirt that had the same S on her chest as the dark haired man and if the Nord had to admit it, he would say that the S looked far more attractive on the girl's chest than the man's.

The last two figures were of a man wearing some kind of grey metal armour wielding a hammer and the last figure was a giant of a man that had bleach white skin and yellowy eyes that held very little intelligence.

_General POV_

Metallo spoke up

"Who the hell is this freak?" he asked out loud.

"Doesn't matter! Waste him!" Livewire shouted to the Intergang thugs nearby; the thugs aimed their assault rifles at the demonic armoured figure and fired upon him.

A hail of bullets rebounded off the man's armour and his dog stood behind him for protection.

The Dragonborn felt the superfast tiny metal projectiles rebound off his armour, but the shocks as they hit his armour still stung a little and he growled out his anger, his amber eyes flaring brightly and he brought out his new weapon given to him by Hircine, Claw, to bear and utilised the gift that he was born with to move towards the thugs that shot at him

**WULD NAH KEST!**

The Nord warrior utilised Whirlwind Sprint to get to the thugs in as little time as possible and he started laying waste to them, the blade of his new sword sliced through the thugs and their weapons like a hot knife through butter, it was almost too easy and of no challenge at all and soon all the bandits were lying dead or dying of injuries on the ground.

The superheroes and villains had watched the fight with astonishment; the fight had lasted two minutes and fifteen seconds!

Solomon Grundy growled and released Steel and charged towards the new menace and the warrior noticed Grundy charging at him and he too charged at him. Clark looked on in astonishment he was about to shout a warning but he was too weak from kryptonite exposure to croak out a warning, no-one charged at Grundy, the super-zombie had only one equal in strength and it was the Man of Steel, if anyone else were to charge at Grundy it was tantamount to suicide.

The Dragonborn had faced many opponents far stronger than himself but he had defeated them all and this giant brute was no exception.

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

A great stream of fire spilled from the mouth piece of the warrior's helmet and spilled onto Grundy and the flames licked at Grundy's clothes and flesh hungrily.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! PUT FIRE OUT! PUT FIRE OUT!" Grundy bellowed, trying in vain to beat the flames out with his hands.

The Dragonborn obliged him with another use of the Thu'um

**FO KRAH DIIN!**

A great blast of frost billowed out of the Dragonborn's mouth and spread over the flames that were covering Grundy, putting them out and slowly freezing Grundy into a pile of frozen flesh, he was still alive just unconscious from the exposure to magical frost.

Once Grundy dropped to the ground unconscious, the Dragonborn turned to look at Metallo and Livewire and said in a casual voice

"Who's next?" the deep and gravelly voice issued from the warrior's mouth and Metallo stepped back slightly in fear of this awesome metahuman and Livewire was wide eyed with fear as well.

Kara took this as an opportunity to deliver a knock-out punch to the former radio shock jock DJ, putting her out of the fight and Steel took the opportunity to use his hammer to slam Metallo to the side and then assisted Clark in getting up.

Metallo got up with a groan and he looked up to see the towering form of the Dragonborn, he could almost see the smile that the demonic looking warrior had beneath his demonic helm.

"Hey! You have to rip out the kryptonite from his chest and throw it away!" Kara shouted to the warrior, who gave a nod and grabbed Metallo by the shoulder and with one quick movement of his hand, he ripped out the chunk of glowing green irradiated rock and tossed it to the side where it fell down a sewer drain.

Metallo uttered a cry of shock as his systems lost power and he was now on reserve power that kept him alive but unable to move.

The Dragonborn then walked over to Clark, Kara and Henry and took a moment to observe them; they didn't seem like the type to go asking for trouble and he analysed them for a few seconds before Kara made a move to talk.

"Okay, who are you? And whaddya want with us?" she asked in a snappy voice as she gazed at the warrior apprehensively.

"I am known as the Dragonborn milady and I merely wish to know which realm of Mundus this is" the warrior replied in his deep and gravelly voice, Kara couldn't help but shiver slightly at the warrior's deep gravelly voice as it sounded more like a rumble of thunder just before the storm.

"Dragonborn? Is that your name or title of nobility?" Clark asked as he stood up straighter as he felt the sun's rays heal him of the kryptonite radiation.

The three heroes could almost hear the slight smirk as the Dragonborn replied

"No. The title Dragonborn merely refers to the power I was born with and it grants me very little sway in politics, other than with dragons" he replied and he smirked even wider beneath his helmet as the three heroes groaned aloud.

"Now can you tell me which realm of Mundus this is?" he then asked.

"Well… the planet you're on is called Earth, where are you from?" Steel asked.

"I hail from the realm of Nirn, on the continent of Tamriel in the province of Skyrim" the Dragonborn replied.

Before Clark could ask any more questions, reporters swarmed the scene with Lois at the forefront and camera flashes stung the Nord's eyes and his hand instinctively gripped the handle of Claw but he soon realised that the devices in the reporters' hands weren't weapons but that didn't mean he wouldn't be watching them very carefully.

"Hi! Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, we have a few questions for you" Lois said as she tried to hold down the spike of fear in her heart as she looked up at the immense armour clad warrior, sure Lois had seen some tall men in her life but this man towered over all and the demonic armour added to that impressive height.

The armoured man looked at Superman and asked "What in Talos's name are they on about?" he asked in his deep gravelly voice rumbling from his chest.

"Well because of the fact that you helped me and my friends in taking down all the criminals, the media is going to want to know as much as they can about you" Clark replied frustrated as he remembered every interview he had to give every time he saved a plane falling from the sky to rescuing kittens from trees.

The demonic looking warrior then looked at Lois and the rest of the reporters and said

"Very well, what would you ask of me?" he asked.

"Where are you from?" a reporter asked quickly.

"Skyrim"

"Skyrim?"

"Yes"

"And where is Skyrim?" Lois asked

"It is the northernmost province of the Cyrodilic Empire" the Nord replied bluntly.

Every reporter looked at each other in confusion at the Dragonborn's reply but Lois then fired off another question

"What is your name?" she asked as she thrust the recorder in front of the Nord's helmeted face.

"Most just call me Dragonborn" came another blunt reply and everybody just looked at each other in more confusion before asking more questions at rapid speed which irked the Dragonborn and he gripped Claw tightly in his gauntleted hand. Clark noticed this and moved in front of him and spoke over the crowd

"I think that's enough questions everyone, I think it's time we let Dragonborn find out where he's landed in and find out how we can help him" Clark said cutting off protests from the reporters and leaving them with very little information on the new hero that arrived in Metropolis.

"Listen, I know all this is confusing right now, but it's best if you stick with us and I don't think me or my friends will be able to help you get back to your universe" Clark said.

"You may not be able to help, but I think someone who can. Barbas!" the Dragonborn said calling his dog over.

What confused the heroes was that Nord warrior began to talk with his dog

"Barbas would you happen to know of a way to get back to our realm?" he asked, what happened next surprised the heroes immensely when a voice issued from the dog named Barbas.

"_I'm not entirely too sure myself Dragonborn, but your best bet would be to ask your dragon buddy about it as I've heard of dragons leaving Nirn to other realms and your dragon friend would most likely know more than I do"_ Barbas replied.

"Your dog can talk!?" Kara asked in shock. Barbas turned his furry head to look at the young Argonian condescendingly

"_Course I can talk. You don't believe after from what you've seen that I can't talk and I can't believe that a little girl like you can fly or be stronger than a giant but here we are"_ Barbas said condescendingly.

"S-s-sorry, I guess it's possible" Kara replied embarrassed.

"Barbas, there's no need to humiliate the lass" the Dragonborn admonished, Barbas gave a dog whine and replied

"_Sorry, old habits and all"_ he said apologetically.

"Your friend said that you know a dragon that could help you, is that true?" Clark asked.

"Yes, it is true, Odahviing is one of my greatest allies and a good friend, but I don't think it wise to summon him in this place, otherwise everyone will panic at seeing him" Dragonborn replied as he looked at the crowd of onlookers who were taking pictures of the heroes and the Nord warrior with their cameras and phones.

"yeah, I guess you're right, we'd better find some place nice and private to conduct it, can you fly?" Clark asked.

"No" the Nord replied bluntly.

"I'll carry him" Kara offered.

"I thank you my lady" the Dragonborn replied graciously.

"_What about me?"_ Barbas asked.

"Don't worry I'll carry you Barbas" Clark said kindly, Barbas gave a bark and chased his tail a few times.

The heroes and the Dragonborn and his Daedric dog friend then left the area with Kara holding the Nord warrior by his arms and Barbas was carried in Clark's arms and they flew off into the sky to the top of the Daily Planet building to conduct their meeting in private.

_To be continued…_


End file.
